A Saiyan Rescue Mission
by Mr Liar X. Agerate
Summary: Vegeta gets kidnapped from the castle, and it's up to Nappa and Raditz to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me. Tooo Baaad.

A/N: This story is created by me, 'Mr Liar X. Agerate', also known as: "Jester".

Raditz and Nappa in this story, are both fourteen years old, and Vegeta is eight years old.

Alright then! On with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sky was dark outside the palace walls, and the rain was pouring down in abundance, soaking the soil of the planet Vegeta.

Raindrops struck the large windows of the palace of King Vegeta sporadically, and thunder roared in the night sky, as lightning struck the planet,

illuminating the area for an instance, illuminating a window in the palace where two dark figures sat.

One was large, muscularly built, and had a short mop of black hair upon his head.

The other was large too, but not to his companions extent, but his hair hanged from his forehead till his lowerback, the strands of hair forming large spikes,

making his hair look like quite a large pineapple, and his hair too, was a jet-black colour.

Not much else could be seen of them or the room they were in from outside the palace walls.

But one could still see an object in their hands, with a cord from it leading all the way to a small, rectangular machine, that sat upon an even larger one.

The two figures looked disturbed by something, from their constant bobbing where they sat...

"Hey Raditz, the screen's still blank.", Nappa said.

Infront of him was a large television, upon that was a Playstation II, with the Tekken 5 game inside it.

"This sucks...", said Raditz, disappointed at the Playstation's lack of functioning.

But what they failed to notice, was that the Playstation was not plugged in, only the television was, so all it was showing was static.

"We've set everything up, it's supposed 'ta be workin'! That crappy shop owner must've given us a broken Playstation on purpose! I 'oughta punch 'im in the nose!

Yeah, I'll give him a piece of my mind!", Nappa yelled, absolutely sure of his assessment.

"But not too much, you don't have a lot to spare.", Raditz taunted, with a snicker.

"Shut Up!", Nappa yelled at Raditz.

But before either of the two could say anything further, a loud yell was heard from Vegeta's room, that left both Saiyans confused.

"Hmm...He must've noticed those dead mice we put in his slippers! Hehehe! Hahahahaha!", Nappa laughed at the site of Vegeta screaming as he stepped barefooted

on two squishy dead rats.

"Nah, it's been hours since he's gone to bed, he'd have noticed it by now, it must be something else...You wanna check it out?", Raditz asked his bulky friend.

"Yeah, this stupid contraption's broken anyway...", Nappa said, as the two got up and headed for Vegeta's room.

The two Saiyans trodded silently up to Vegeta's bedroom, it being 12:00 AM, they didn't want to wake up Vegeta's parents, the King and Queen, or Bardock,

or any of the other staff living in the palace.

So after sneaking many steps up, the two warriors finally made it to the second floor, where Vegeta's room was.

Raditz slowly gripped the knob on Vegeta's bedroom door, turned it, and pushed it open slowly.

They were greeted with the site of an empty room, with the light still on, and the window open, which is a rare thing, as Vegeta never leaves the window open at night.

Vegeta would also have not tried to climb out from there, as it was really high up, and he had not learned to fly yet.

"Huh? Where is he?", Nappa asked, looking around the room.

After searching the room for a few minutes longer, a white note sticking slightly out of Vegeta's bed's pillows caught Raditz's attention.

It would have taken him sooner to find it, had the note, the blankets, and pillows all not have been white.

"Hello? What's this?", Raditz asked no one, plucking the letter out of the pillows with caution, and examining it oh so slowly,

so slow Nappa was already hyperventilating with impatience.

Raditz didn't seem fazed though, and began tearing open the envelope at the speed of a snail on a slow day, and Nappa couldn't take it anymore...

"Read, you fool! Read!", Nappa yelled, almost as loud as Vegeta had some time earlier.

"(Ahem)", Raditz said as he opened up the letter, and began reading out loud:

"I've taken your prince as hostage for no reason, 'cause I'm a mean fat bastard. So try trackin' him down if you can, suckers! - Lord Belch.", Raditz read.

But just as he finished reading the note, they heard multitudes of footsteps heading to Vegeta's room, heavy footsteps, and chattering...

Before they could see who it was, King Vegeta bursted into the room, along with the queen, and Bardock.

"'Ello 'ello 'ello, what's all this here then?", King Vegeta said, staring suspiciously at the two well known pranksters.

"Come 'ear sonnies, I am not amused!", King Vegeta said, grabbing them by the ears, he began questioning them.

"What sort of prank is this, causing a ruckus so late at night? Who screamed? And where's Vegeta, what've you done with him?", the King said, throwing multiple

questions at them one after the other, not giving them a chance to answer.

"It wasn't us, Your Highness! We just came to investigate, and found this note on Prince Vegeta's bed!", Raditz said, handing the note over to the King, saying the prince

part mockingly, disgusted that he had to take such an arrogant brat as a prince.

"Hmm...", the King said as he read the letter, still suspicious of them.

"How do I know this isn't just one of your pranks? What foolish being would have a name like, Belch?", the King asked them, not willing to believe it that easily.

"That, would be me...Buuuurrp!", came a voice by the window, followed by a sickening belch.

And everyone turned to look, as a giant slimy green blob splattered from the window onto the floor, and began laughing maniacally, and belching wildly.

"Who are you? And where have you taken Vegeta?", King Vegeta asked the blob known as Belch, and began charging up a blast in his hand,

ready to blast the creature into the next dimension.

"Har, Har! I won't be talking that easily, cretins! That'd ruin all the fun! You'll have to find out where I took him! Mwahahahaha! Buuuuuuuurrp!", was the thing's reply.

But before the King could unleash his anger on the blob, he puked out all over the King, Queen and Bardock, which left them paralysed.

"Mwahahahaha! You cannot move!", Belch said, and turned towards the two teenage Saiyans.

"It is up to you two apes to find Vegeta, and when you do, I'll be waiting! Buuuuuurp!", he said, unleashing a stinking gas of stench upon them, which left them nauseus,

before gathering his body into a round ball of slime, and disappearing.

The King, Queen and Bardock were all still left paralysed in a large puddle of slime.

The palace guards rushed in then, after Belch was gone.

"Where the hell were you?!", the King roared at the guards, for coming in after the villian had already left.

"We were in hiding!", the commander of the guards said, and gave the King a thumb's up sign.

"Forget about that, just get me outta this!", the King ordered.

The guards obliged, and carried the king to the Med Bay, to be cured, leaving two still inactive Saiyans behind...

"Uhh...Now what?", Nappa asked his long haired friend.

"We wait for the King's orders, I guess...", was Raditz's reply, and the two headed to the Med Bay as well.

(Some time later)

Raditz and Nappa walked into the hospital room, where the King, Queen and Bardock lay, each on hospital beds.

It turned out that the puke would leave them paralysed for a week, so the two were summoned by the King to go on a mission.

"We need someone brave, strong, and fearless to rescue Vegeta...", the King started.

"But you two are all we've got, so you'll have to do.", the King said, staring at them with a dead-serious look on his face.

"Find Vegeta, and you'll get yourself a reward. Fail, and I'll...I'll...I'll have to think of a suitable punishment...", the King said, deep in thought...

"Well? You heard that monster, you'll have to track Vegeta down. You've got your orders, now get moving!", the King barked, shaking them out of their trance.

"Yes Sir!", they said, giving a salute before turning and leaving to prepare.

(Half an hour later)

Raditz and Nappa were done preparing, each donning their Saiyan battle armour, and walked out of the palace walls into the rain outside, into battle.

The two Saiyans stood smirking outside the palace, acting as if they knew what to do, but they were infact clueless...

"We are Saiyans, and this is what we do...", Raditz said, with a rather large smirk on his face, trying to sound smart.

And their journey to rescue Vegeta begins...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will Raditz and Nappa ever be able to start tracking Belch down?

Will they find out where he went to, or spot any of the clues he left behind?

Find out in the next chapter of, "A Saiyan Rescue Mission"!

Alright then! Time to push that little "Submit Review" button and do as it says! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, I only own the right to make stories about it...

A/N: Enjoy the second chapter of the Saiyan's Rescue Mission!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the dark of night, two figures searched around the castle grounds for any clues as to where Vegeta had been taken to, each one having no luck.

"Hmm...", Raditz said, crouched into a sitting position, staring at a piece of the ground infront of him.

"This looks like a piece of Vegeta PJ's...", Raditz said, picking up a black shredded piece of cotton.

"Huh? Wha's zat?", Nappa said from the side, walking over to where Raditz sat.

"Wow...I am a detective! I found an actual clue! Haha, Aaahh!", Raditz screamed in joy, and began doing dancing moves which he memorized from some of

his favorite Television programs.

They were both yelling with glee, and Raditz could not have been prouder of himself at that minute.

They were acting stupid until a blood-curdling growl came from the direction of the graveyard, causing Raditz to jump on Nappa, and Nappa to catch him instinctively.

"W-what was that?", Raditz asked, shivering in fear of what type of creature the growl originated from.

"I d-dunno, but w-whatever it was, it's nothing compared to us! So we won't bother checking it out, it'll just be a waste of time...", Nappa said, turning and walking away

slowly, still carrying a shivering Raditz.

"Y-yeah, it's just a weak monster, nothing important...", Raditz said, still disturbed by the growl.

It wasn't until Raditz had finally gotten off Nappa, and they had been walking away, that they saw two sets of footsteps.

"Footsteps...monster footsteps...Must be from the guys who nabbed Vegeta, as they were carrying him away...", Raditz said, studying the footsteps closer.

"I guess we should follow it...", Nappa said, fearing where the footsteps could lead to, but still willing to take the risk.

After following the footsteps for a while, they found them leading all the way back to the graveyard.

"...", there was no sound from either Saiyan.

They both just stood looking in the direction of the graveyard, afraid to go in, as they both believed in ghosts.

"L-let's not venture into that p-place, m-my love...", Raditz said in a raspy voice, unaware of what he was saying. He was already drunk with fear.

"Pull yourself together, man!", Nappa yelled, turning Raditz around by his shoulders and slapping him across the face several times.

"Shriek!", Raditz shrieked, still under the influence of fear.

"Raagh!", Nappa roared, and almost tore Raditz face off with an almighty 'Whack'.

That was all it took to get Raditz mind working again.

"Argh!", Raditz yelled, holding his burnt face, or what was left of it after Nappa did it in.

"(Pant, pant)", Nappa panted, that last attack had taken all his energy and more, but he was proud of his work.

"Phew, I needed that...", Raditz said, recovering from the attack, but his find was functioning correctly again, so he was happy.

"Now then, let's get moving!", Nappa ordered, and he and Raditz head into the darkness of the graveyard.

But their courage soon began failing, when they thought they saw dark figures moving, and they had the feeling that they were being watched.

The rain had stopped some time ago, so the footsteps they were following were still fresh.

It hadn't been too long until the footsteps came to an end, and the two Saiyans searched the area to discover a hidden staircase leading into the ground.

"There hideout must be under here.", Nappa said, as the two Saiyans stared at the staircase, both not really wanting to go in.

"Well...", Raditz said, breaking the silence.

"We'd better go in. The sooner we save Vegeta, the sooner we get rewarded with some cold hard cash...", Raditz said,

and him and Nappa began daydreaming about the money...

That's all it took to get him and Nappa re-energized.

"Now you've got it! Heheh!", Raditz said, and the two Saiyans started running around in circles.

That is, until Nappa tripped, and the two teenage Saiyans went crashing down the staircase...

It was a dark room they fell into.

The walls were ridden with cracks, and water dripped out of parts of the roof.

The room had a horrible smell: A smell of rats, blood, rotten flesh, and puke.

There were spider-webs in all the corners of the roof, large gray spider-webs.

And in the far side of the room, was a silver metal door, which was stained with rust.

But their observation of the room was cut short when they heard footsteps approaching them, coming from the metal door, which was followed by a strange moan.

The door slid open as the footsteps stopped infront of it, and a dark figure entered the room.

But the figure was only dark because that side of the room was dark.

"...!", was Raditz and Nappa's shocked expression the figure stepped into the light, and they saw who it was...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Who is the mysterious figure?

Find out in the next chapter of, "A Saiyan Rescue Mission"!

A/N: Another major cliff-hanger for all you readers.

Don't you just love these cliff-hangers?

I know I do.

Especially when it's me writing the story, and the readers that don't know what's going to happen next...

(BTW, The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update the story. So start reviewing!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, I own the rights to this story. Let's leave it at that, end of story. Good Night.

A/N: This is the second chapter I've written today! I'm on a roll!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time on "A Saiyan Rescue Mission":

The door slid open as the footsteps stopped infront of it, and a dark figure entered the room.

But the figure was only dark because that side of the room was dark.

"...!", was Raditz and Nappa's shocked expression the figure stepped into the light, and they saw who it was...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Out of the darkness, an ugly, smelly, dark-green headless zombie stepped.

Rotten flesh hung off it's body, it's head was clean off, the blood had already dried on it.

It's body was extremely skinny, almost to the extent of a skeleton's.

It's ribs showed clearly through the thin layer of rotten green flesh that covered it.

It's hands were bony, as well as it's arms, and all it's other body parts.

It was a deformed green mess.

But although the head was gone, it was still active, and sauntered towards the two Saiyans with it's arms stretched out.

Although it was not clear what it was going to do once it reached them:

A zombie without a head isn't able to bite.

But none of that mattered to Raditz and Nappa: They were still shivering at the sight of it...

"Where's it's fuckin' head?! The whole thing's stupid! Let's get outta here!", Nappa barked, and the two Saiyans ran back towards the staircase.

But the sight they were greeted with at the top of the stairs scared them even more:

At the top of the staircase, floated a white, red-eyed ghost.

They didn't hesitate for a moment after seeing it, and the two teenage Saiyans turned and ran the other way, to the silver door, but the headless one still blocked the way.

Raditz, however, wasn't as scared of a headless zombie as he was for a ghost, and decided to take out the zombie instead.

"Raditz's super screw kick!", Raditz shouted, jumping into the air with his legs outstretched, and spinning at the speed of a drill on slow, but it was enough

to knock the monster flat into the wall.

"Good work!", shouted Nappa, as the two of them raced towards the door.

As soon as they reached it, Nappa grabbed the handle and swung it open, almost knocking Raditz's unconscious in the process,

but they didn't have time for any delay's, and the two Saiyans jumped into the room on the other side, and slammed the door shut behind them.

As soon as the door closed, both Saiyans crouched against it.

"(Pant, pant)", both the Saiyans breathed in heavily, attempting to catch their breath.

"Phew, we made it...", Raditz said, resting his head against the door.

The room where they sat was infact a large tunnel, with two doors on each side of the wall, and a large door at the end.

"Well, let's get moving.", Nappa ordered, and the two Saiyans got up to continue their mission.

They entered the first door on the left first.

There was nothing much inside, it was just an empty room.

That's what they thought.

But as they were leaving, a glint coming from a corner in the room caught Raditz's eye.

"A key...?", Raditz asked no one in particular, as he bent down to pick up the shiny object.

"Must be to unlock one of the rooms in this tunnel...", Nappa guessed, and the two left the now entirely empty room.

They decided to check the second door on the left half next.

As Raditz opened the door, he was rewarded with a bite on the arm.

"Argh!", Raditz yelled as he held his abused arm, and stumbled backwards.

Both warriors looked forward to see the attacker, but were surprised to see a 5 ft rat crouching in the darkness, staring at them with angry red-eyes.

"Uh-oh...", Nappa muttered, awestruck at the size of the rat.

"Let's blast 'im!", Raditz barked, determined to get revenge, and began charging up an energy blast.

"Haa!", Raditz said, as he threw blast at the rat, sure that it would destroy the creature.

But the rat would not be taken out that easily, and he caught the blast in his mouth, and swallowed...

"...!", Raditz blinked in surprise.

The creature gave as much of a grin as a rat could give, and charged towards Raditz.

"I'll stop him!", Nappa roared as he jumped infront of Raditz, and threw a killer-kick at the rat that sent it crashing into the wall.

Seeing that the creature was still alive, the two Saiyans took advantage of it's injury, and began rapidly firing at it, which destroyed the creature completely,

along with burning a hole in the tunnel wall...

"Hah! That'll teach him!", Raditz said, putting his hands on his hips, and throwing his head back in laughter.

Leaving the room, the two Saiyans head back to the main tunnel hall.

"Should we even bother checking those rooms?", Nappa asked, eager to get out of the tunnel.

"Of course, there might be something useful in it...", Raditz replied, and they opened the door of the first room on the right.

Raditz was right, in the middle of the room stood a small white box, from the bottom leading to the top was a piece of red ribbon, forming a knot at the top of the box

"Let's see what's inside!", Raditz muttered, and reached out to tear open the box.

But just before his hand could touch the box, a sword flew down and plunged into the ground he his hand was.

Luckily for Raditz, he pulled his hand away just in time.

"What the heck?", Raditz asked.

His question was answered with the sound of maniacal laughter from above.

They looked up to see a man come falling down from above them.

As he landed crouched in the ground, he stood up with a smirk, and spoke in a haughty voice:

"I am Ziegfried, master swordsman. This box is mine. If I were you, porcupine, I'd grab baldy he and run."

"You look more like a manicurist, now scram!", Raditz barked at him, snickering.

"You have spewed nonsense...", the manicurist said with a scowl.

Pulling his sword out of the ground, he brought it forward with all his strength towards Raditz's neck, sure that it would take Raditz's head right off.

But instead of it causing him any damage, the blade off the sword broke right off the handle as it came in contact with Raditz's neck.

"Hahahahahahaha!", Raditz laughed hysterically at the shocked look on the self-proclaimed 'Swordsman's face.

But much to their confusement, his look of shock turned into a grin, and then he too began laughing.

"You may be more powerful, but I'll still laugh last!", he said.

Crouching down, he picked up the box, and took off out the room, leaving the Saiyans dumbstruck.

"...", was both Raditz and Nappa's thoughts, and they turned to look at each other.

"It was probably crap anyway!", Raditz said, and the two Saiyans left the room empty-handed.

"Just one door left...", Nappa said, ready to get this done with.

"It's locked...", Raditz said as he tried to get the door open.

"No matter! Stand back!", Nappa ordered.

Raditz stood back, allowing Nappa enough room to bring his foot down against the door, knocking it clear off it's hinges.

"Let me guess, it's empty.", Nappa said, not even bothering to look inside the room.

"Don't be such a pessimist.", Raditz said, sauntering into the room, only to find it empty.

The long-haired Saiyan simply turned around after noticing his comrade was right, shrugged his shoulders, and continued on towards the main door.

Once there, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the key, inserted it into the lock, and the door was open.

"Finally! I'm already sick of this stupid tunnel!", Nappa said as they walked outside.

It seemed the tunnel lead into another town, which seemed familiar to Raditz.

"Hmm...ghost infested cave, eternally dark town, depressed looking people...", Raditz muttered as he looked at the people that roamed the town,

whose faces could depress a hyper-active person on a good day.

"Yep, this is Threed.", Raditz said, now sure of their location.

After a full minute of standing in one place and surveying the town, Raditz finally said:

"This is the only place the fat bastard could've taken Vegeta, he must be here somewhere...Or atleast,

we'll find some clues to his whereabouts over here, so let's get going...", Raditz said, and the two Saiyans journeyed forth into the depressing town of Threed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will anyone in Threed know about Belch?

Will there be any clues there to help them track Vegeta down?

Find out in the next chapter of, "A Saiyan Rescue Mission"!

A/N: I've got one review so far, which urged me to add another chapter in the same day.

See the effect?

Authors get inspiritation to write more when they get reviews.

So, the more reviews I'll be getting, the faster I'll be updating this story.

So...GIMME REVIEWS! Gets flooded with reviews YEESSS!

(Cough)

Thank you, Gotik Freesja, for your review.

You have saved the other readers an entire day of waiting to see what happens in the next chapter.

I decided to go easy on you readers this time, and ended this chapter without a cliff-hanger.

Be grateful.

Now then! It's time to end this Author's note! Until the next chapter!

Cheerios, good men! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I thankfully do not own DBZ, it belongs entirely to Akira Toriyama.

A/N: I made an Author's notes section that says nothing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Previously)

"Hmm...ghost infested cave, eternally dark town, depressed looking people...", Raditz muttered as he looked at the people that roamed the town,

whose faces could depress a hyper-active person on a good day.

"Yep, this is Threed.", Raditz said, now sure of their location.

After a full minute of standing in one place and surveying the town, Raditz finally said:

"This is the only place the fat bastard could've taken Vegeta, he must be here somewhere...Or atleast,

we'll find some clues to his whereabouts over here, so let's get going...", Raditz said, and the two Saiyans journeyed forth into the depressing town of Threed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their first stop in Threed, was at the restaurant. Afterall, they were Saiyans, and they needed to eat...a lot.

The two Saiyans entered the small building, which consisted of a counter at one end of the store where a clerk stood, looking bored out of his mind.

There were four wooden tables in the restaurant, with two matching wooden chairs next to each of them.

Two small windows were at the side of the restaurant, next to the salesperson, where light never shone through.

Webs hung loosely under the four corners of the walls, the roof looked as if it would fall apart at any time, and the floor was thick with dust.

Proof that the store had never been cleaned.

The wooden chairs and tables were filthy, the dust had already piled onto them and had never been dusted off, making them sticky, and absolutely unpleasant to sit upon.

The restaurant, in summary, was a filthy dusty old rotting building, where people never entered.

And those that did shop there, dared not sit on the chairs, out of fear of gaining some type of funky butt-rot disease.

But the Saiyans were not fazed by the filthiness of it, and Nappa went to sit on the chair at the table while Raditz went to order the food.

"Food! Food! Bring me everything ya got!", Nappa yelled, slamming his hands on the table, which almost caused it to crumble.

This also caused him to gain suspicious looks from the salesclerk, but who was too scared to say anything against the muscle brained warrior.

"Ahem...", Raditz cleared his throat as he gazed at the sign which read:

"Burgers $10 Each - Fries $14 for a single box - Tea $5 for a cup - Juice $4 for a cup - Milkshakes $15 Each",

the clerk just stared boredly at Raditz while he read the prices.

"I'll take everything.", Raditz said to the salesperson, whose eyes shot out of his head at Raditz's offer, but did not hesitate to take Raditz's order, as it would be

the last time he'd ever get an offer so good.

So he hollered the order to the cook through the door that seperated the main room from the kitchen,

who snapped awake at this and began making the order as fast as he could, while Raditz sat down on the chair across from Nappa to wait.

A good hour later, the cook had prepared the mountain of food, and the clerk carried it through to were Raditz and Nappa sat.

"That'll be $407 dollars, sir.", the clerk said to Raditz, smirking as he set the food down on the table, mentally grinning at the large wad of cash.

But Raditz didn't even look up at him. He merely pointed a finger at him, charging up a small red ball of energy, and shooting it at the clerk, which killed him instantly.

Raditz saw the cook's shocked expression through the kitchen window as the clerk fell dead, and shot a blast at him too, killing him on the spot.

"(Gobble, munch, snarf)", was the only sounds echoing in the restaurant after this, as the two Saiyans stuffed the massive load of food down their throats.

It was near impossible to imagine that one so thin as Raditz could eat so much, but Saiyans were full of surprises.

Ten minutes later, the Saiyans had cleared off all the food, and exited the building.

Nappa thought of blowing it up, but decided against it, as it would alarm the entire town, and it might reach Belch's ears,

which could ruin their plans of sneaking in and rescuing Vegeta.

Back outside the restaurant, they encountered a petite old lady, who began scolding them for their expressions.

"You two had better cheer up or you'll become zombies too."

But Nappa didn't have time for it, and simply punched his large arm forward, which took the old woman's head right off.

Her limp headless body fell to the ground, but Nappa was not about to let food go to waste, and began gobbling up her dead body like a true barbarian.

"Buuuurrp!", Nappa belched, much like Belch did back in the castle.

Getting up, he wiped the old lady's blood off his mouth with his arm, and the two continued on their way.

The next victim they saw was a shady business man, who was dressed all in black, with a black top hat to match.

He looked as if he knew something, so the two Saiyans went up to him.

After a little-friendly chit-chat between the big guy and the business man, which included blood and a few light slaps from Nappa, the business man was ready to talk.

It turns out that the business man worked for Belch, but could give them no more information than that Belch worked underground, but he did not know where.

He used to work for Belch, so therefore did not know where Belch's new hideout was.

The most information he could give them was that he heard that a strange child was taken to the zombie base at the edge of town.

He heard the child had long black hair that stood up in a flame like position, and looked to be around eight years old.

"Bingo.", Raditz said, now supplied with clues as to where Vegeta was.

But before they left, Raditz tore the man's left leg off and ate it as they made their way to the base.

Afterall, he didn't really need it, did he?

Although he had no use for it, the man still began to scream in pain, and held his torn off leg, which was bleeding continuously,

the blood soaking into the ground beneath him.

The man stopped screaming as soon as Raditz shot him a glare, as Raditz did not want the fool causing any problems by alarming any of the other mindless

depressing puppet-looking creatures that still roamed the grounds of Threed so late at night.

They decided to leave him alive as they thought him to be a minor source of information.

As soon as they left, the man scurried away in fear as quickly as a man with one leg could, looking back every so often,

but scampering away the fastest he could in the direction of the hospital.

After a short walk to the end of town, the Saiyans saw their target:

A large tent, but on closer inspection, they saw that it was filled with powerful zombies.

Had they tried to take on that entire squadron of zombies just like that, they'd have most likely have been eaten alive, so they left to the Threed Hotel to form a plan.

They didn't get much thinking done there, though.

As soon as they entered their hotel room, they both fell asleep on the beds immediately, without even bothering to use their tiny Saiyan brains to come up with a plan.

Not that it would've done much good either way, they were Saiyans, they weren't meant to think...

When morning came, Raditz and Nappa still lay asleep on their beds.

Raditz, still lay with the man's half-chewn leg in his hand, a bit of dried blood on his armour from the leg.

After a few more minutes of the two Saiyans loud snoring, Raditz finally began to stir.

"Hunhh...", Raditz said as he awoke, and began eating the leg again the moment he noticed it.

Nappa awoke soon afterwards to the sound of Raditz's loud chewing, and alerted his friend to his awakening with a loud yawn.

After Raditz was finish eating the leg, and savouring it quite a bit, there was finally nothing left of it but a bone,

which Raditz tossed outside the room window, not caring who saw.

Looking outside the window, Raditz saw that it was still dark outside, although all the clock's showed the time to be 9:00 AM in the morning.

The two Saiyans decided to get on with their mission, and left the room.

Back outside the Hotel, they decided to re-check the Tent, only to find it empty.

"Hmm...So it's empty during the day...", Nappa said, trying to form a plan.

"We need a way to catch the leader of their zombie group, but how?", Raditz asked the empty tent, as there was no one who could give an appropriate answer.

All Nappa had to say was: "We need to find a way to trap them in the tent...", which Raditz had already thought of.

The two Saiyans then left the tent, clueless as to how they would capture their enemy...

That's when they saw it, written clearly on a board.

"Hint Shop Realization.", And infront of it, a small rickety old shop.

"Well, we could use a hint...", Raditz said as the two entered the shop.

The shop was as small inside as it was on the outside, and Nappa had to buck his head to enter the shop.

Raditz didn't have that much of a problem getting inside, but he too nearly stood against the roof like Nappa.

"Now wait a minute youngster, I could give you a great hint for just $60, you'd like that wouldn't you?", the feeble old store-owner asked, eager to get some cash.

"Give us the hint first.", Nappa ordered, and walked forward to where the shop-owner sat, intimidating him with his height.

"Alright, here goes: I've heard a scientist here in Threed invented a product called Zombie Paper a few days ago.

You know, like you get fly paper for flies, there's Zombie Paper for trapping zombies. You can meet the scientist at the north end of town...

Now wasn't that such a great hint?", the owner asked the two Saiyans.

"Yes, it was.", Raditz said.

"Now for my payment.", the owner said smirking.

Grumbling, Raditz took out the money, counted it, and handed it over to the man.

He had decided not to kill this man either, as he might need a hint at any time, so with that, the two Saiyans left the shop,

with Nappa accidentally knocking his head against the wood above the door as he left, which left an ample sized hole above the door.

Now with clues as to where to go, they headed towards the scientists house, intent on getting that Zombie Paper...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Who is the scientist that invented the Zombie Paper?

Will they ever even get it?

Find out in the next chapter of, "A Saiyan Rescue Mission!"

A/N: This chapter was crap, but don't blame me.

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update this story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: How many ways are there to say: "I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does."?

A/N: I've been writing a lot more lately, this is the second chapter I've written today...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Previously)

Now with clues as to where to go, they headed towards the scientists house, intent on getting that Zombie Paper...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two Saiyans walked quite a distance over the near gray coloured leaves of Threed, earning many stares from the towns-people, who were bored with nothing to do,

and took out their boredom on the two Saiyans, by staring into their souls with their depressing, black-ringed eyes.

The Saiyans had quite enough of it one their way to the scientists house, and secretly murdered a few starers without being seen.

That was the only thing that kept their anger at bay, and kept them from completely obliterating the entire sickening town from existance.

And it would have been a good thing too. One less worthless town full of weaklings, taking up space on the large un-forgiving planet of Vegeta.

But although some of the starers were killed, Nappa was still having a hard time controlling his temper, and the only thing that saved the town of Threed that day,

was the scientists home coming into view, so they had finally reached their destination.

"Finally!", Nappa yelled as he and Raditz stepped up to the large white fence surrounding the house.

Unfortunately, the gate was locked.

But a locked gate can not stop a person that can fly, and the Saiyans did just that, floating over the 5 ft fence, into the scientists yard.

The yard, had the only green grass that they had seen in all of Threed.

It was the only light, in the darkness of that boring town, however, the sun still never shone there either.

But the Saiyans did not have time to dawdle about, and made their way over to the door at once, without so much as shooting a gaze around them.

They saw a small wooden board at the left of the house, which stood stuck into the ground by the plank behind it.

Reading it, their suspicious were confirmed, it was indeed the scientists house, for it read:

"This is Liar X. Agerate's house.", that was the name of the scientist given to them by one of the frightened towns folk on their way to said house.

Sauntering his way over to the door, the spiky-haired man pushed the button of the silver doorbell at the side of the door,

signalling the inhabitants of the house of their arrival.

Not that they had made any appointment, of course. Oh heavens, no.

They were Saiyans, and Saiyans do not deem it necessary to make such things as 'Appointments'.

After straining their ears for any sound for a while, they heard a faint "Yeees?", from inside the house.

"Hey freak, open up, we're here to take your Zombie Paper.", Raditz yelled through the door.

"Okay, nice.", the scientist said, and they heard the sounds of locks unlocking.

The door opened after a few moments of wait, and before they could get a sight of the scientist, he tossed a large white box to Raditz, who caught it effortlessly,

and then kicked them on their way, slamming the door close and locking it once more.

"Well that was quick...", Nappa muttered, surprised that they had gained the zombie paper with no objection from the scientist.

"Does that mean that if anyone just asked for the zombie paper, he'd have given it?", Raditz said, just as surprised as his larger companion.

After a few seconds of silence, the two warriors merely shrugged and continued on their way.

But unbeknownst to them, the scientist had already been watching them from when they entered the town, and had also been listening in on their conversations,

and so already knew in advance what they wanted.

And because he had been watching them, he had also seen their power,

and had given them the Zombie Paper knowing that they were the only people who could rid Threed of the zombies and ghosts who had taken control.

It was already 1:00 PM in the afternoon when they were leaving for the tent, this time with less stares and less murders.

They arrived at the tent hours before the zombies, and began their work.

Nappa opened the large white box to find it filled to the brim with Zombie Paper, but although it seemed many, it was just enough to fill the entire tent.

It seemed almost as if, the scientist had planned this whole thing out.

This was also the two young Saiyans thoughts as they stood outside the large tent which was soon to be filled with zombies.

Their work completed early, the two Saiyans still possessed plenty of time to spare before the zombies would arrive,

and spent it having fun, the Saiyan way...

Raditz and Nappa had spent the day silently and undetectedly killing people, then dragging them off to some bush where no one was looking, and ate them up.

They also took their time eating their victims, to savour it, and also to pass the time.

At the end of their fun, there were 5 people dead in total, but their bodies could not be found anywhere, only puddles of blood littered the town here and there.

Once they were done eating, the two Saiyans met up again in the center of town, and having nothing better to do, they decided to sleep the rest of the day away.

That night, all the zombies returned to the base, only to find themselves stuck in zombie paper, and more zombie paper littered the entire floor of the base.

The zombies, because they were stupid, had all gotten stuck inside the base, and were unable to break out of it as their bodies were already falling apart as it was.

Among them, was trapped the zombie leader, also commander of Belch's army, and the main reason Raditz and Nappa set the traps in the first place.

But he had been the last to enter the base, and therefore was closest to the door, and the one zombie most likely to escape.

By this time, it was only 2:00 AM in the morning, so the leader still had plenty of time to try and break out...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will the Zombie Leader ever break out of the Zombie Paper?

Will Raditz and Nappa wake up in time to stop him?

Find out in the next chapter of, "A Saiyan Rescue Mission"!

A/N: ( Never get tired of that, do I?) Because I got an extra review, I decided to write out an extra chapter today.

I might write another two chapters tomorrow, so keep your eyes open! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If Akira Toriyama does not own DBZ, then I don't know who does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By this time, it was only 2:00 AM in the morning, so the leader still had plenty of time to try and break out...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was at the break of dawn, the base of the zombies stood strong as ever, surrounded by nothing more than leaves, at the southern end of Threed.

But although the zombie base still stood, it's inhabitants were all long gone...

At first light, the sun's light had shone upon the zombie tent, with it's inhabitants still inside it for the first time in history, and the zombies were reduced to dust,

as all zombies's weakness were the light.

And as the sun shone brightly in the sky, the zombies bodies began turning into dust, and their cries of pain rang throughout the entire town of Threed.

It was also quite pleasing for the towns people, as the zombies were now gone forever.

Except for one zombie, the zombie leader, who still lay rotting on the ground.

He was the leader of all the filthy rotting zombies that roamed the town of Threed at night, but was slightly immune to sunlight.

Immune, but only slightly immune.

It would only be a short while before he too would turn into dust, and join his fellow zombies.

And he was prepared for it too, for he had failed.

He had failed to fulfill his master, Lord Belch's command, and had therefore been labeled as a failure to the zombie race.

And he was fortunate to have rather died quite painlessly in the sun, than to have endured the torture Belch and his minions would put him through for failing them.

He was a failure. A worthless, pathetic failure in the eyes of Belch, and Belch would not have hesitated to send his remaining forces of zombies to capture him,

and torture him, had he not bigger things to worry about.

Bigger things, such as finding a suitable escape route before the Saiyans arrived to reclaim their prince, as the only thing he could do now was flee.

He knew he did not stand an adequate chance against the two Saiyan warriors, especially not with only two zombies left in his command.

And the ghosts he possessed held no power, they were only their to try and frighten the two Saiyans who were yet to learn of this,

but they would soon find it out, and Belch would have even less of a chance against them.

They were also more powerful than he, who only managed paralyse the King and Queen by surprising them, and they had not known of it's effect.

But the two Saiyans now knew about it, and it was indeed the only special move Belch possessed.

So when the Saiyans arrived, had he not found an escape route that they did not know of at that time, he would surely be crushed under their boots.

Him, and his rotting zombie bodyguards, who were even more unreliable than the powerless ghosts.

Belch was awoken from his thoughts at the sound of cheering from above the ground, and he knew that they had seen all the zombies were destroyed.

He was then brought back to his fear, as he sensed the two Saiyans awakening from their slumber, and he knew his time was running short...

The two Saiyan teenagers had awoken to the loud cheering from outside their hotel room window, and headed outside immediately after remembering about the

zombie base, and the zombie paper.

When they arrived outside, and at the tent, they saw no zombies.

The only thing that greeted them, was zombie paper, empty of zombies, with nothing but piles of sand upon it, but they knew that they had succeeded.

They voiced their joy out loud at this, by laughing hysterically.

It was not that they were happy that the towns folk were safe, but of the fact that their mission would soon be over, and the huge reward they would get

from the King for rescuing his son.

Oh yes, they were heroes...Atleast, this was their thoughts, but not the thoughts of certain members of Threed,

who were still suspicious of the alien warriors, and of the puddles of blood that littered the town, yet to be cleaned up.

The Saiyans were not worried about this though, as they would simply eat those that spoke a little too much.

And for the first time that day in months, the sun shone in Threed, and the town was illuminated by the bright sun, and the skies were a cloudless powder blue,

contrary to the normal dark but cloudy sky it was once was.

The towns people offered to throw them a party, but the Saiyans did not have time nor did they want to be invited to parties by these people,

and surrounded by weak former-depressed citizens of the still boring town, and decided against going, and simply continued on their way.

One citizen, however, knew what they truly wanted, and was kind enough to give them information about Belch.

"They say if you go drop through the drain at the north side of town, and follow the tunnel through, you'll wind up in the realm of a filthy, stinky, ugly, powerful monster

named Belch. I wet my pants just thinking about it.", that was all the information they needed, but the man continued:

"I also hear fly honey is his favourite food, so anyone willing to fight him, would do well to distract him with it first. I hear you can find a jar somewhere around here...".

The Saiyans understood what they needed to do immediately, and set out in search of the fly honey...

They searched throughout the entire town, in the houses, the hospital, the bakery, etc, until finally searching through the trashcans.

It was at 5:45 PM at when Raditz finally found the fly honey in a trashcan at the southern side of town, where the tent was.

If they had simply searched there first, the fly honey would have been in their possession before 1:00 PM, but they had decided to check the entire town out first,

and leave the most obvious place for last.

None the less, they had found the jar of fly honey, and that's all that mattered.

The time it took to find it was not important.

The warriors wanted to get it over quickly, but decided to take a short fifteen minute break.

Of course, that meant eating someone, but the people of Threed should still be grateful, as they had gotten rid of the zombies.

The clock's hand ticked over to 6:00 PM, and the sun was setting in the sky, as the two Saiyan warriors were done with eating their victims,

and stood up, wiping the blood of their mouths to avoid any further suspicion, and headed towards the realm that connected Threed with Belch's base,

the drain at the northern end of town.

It was the final battle they'd be facing in the former-haunted town of Threed, and they wanted to get it done before the sunrise.

They reached the manhole at the end of town in a matter of minutes, and dropped down into the tunnel below.

It turned out to be a short tunnel, consisting of a simple long walk, with a large, thick iron door at the end.

It was of course, not Saiyan proof, and Nappa just flew with his shoulder towards it in all his bulkiness,

and broke the large door right off, allowing them access into Belch's hideout.

And there, infront of them, looking clearly shocked, was Belch and his two zombie henchmen, his ghosts hanging behind him, all five of them looking equally scared.

But the Saiyans weren't worried about the amount of enemies, as they were Saiyans, and it would just be more fun.

Little did they know, the ghosts would not be participating in the battle.

But the chase was over.

They had cornered Belch, and they were about to do him in once and for all...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will Belch ever be defeated?

Will Belch's zombie henchmen have the courage to attack the Saiyans?

Find out in the next chapter of, "A Saiyan Rescue Mission"!

A/N: I know, I know, this was a short and crappy chapter, but the next chapter is the last one, so I'll make that one better, and longer.

I might write that chapter today, or tomorrow, the amount of reviews I get can effect it as well... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own DBZ, it belongs to Akira Toriyama...maybe...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had cornered Belch, and they were about to do him in once and for all...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The zombie henchmen of Belch stood dead still, with worried looks on their faces.

They knew they would die today, as they had not found an escape route, and it was all too late now.

The Saiyans had arrived, and now it would all be downhill for Belch and his evil zombie and ghost minions.

They knew that, but they were still too afraid to attack.

Raditz and Nappa stood smirking in the doorway.

They were able to sense the fear they put into their enemies, and they were enjoying it.

Raditz decided to play around a little more, and shot one of the zombies a glare, causing him to topple back in fear.

The other zombie saw this, and had quite enough.

Regaining his composure, he took a deep breath and swallowed, looking at the Saiyans with the deadness only a zombie could possess.

The zombie gathered up all his remaining courage, and sprang to Raditz, which is quite amazing as it's an extremely difficult maneuver for a zombie to perform,

what with your body parts rotting and falling off.

As the zombie's feet touched the ground infront of Raditz, he performed a kick towards Raditz's abdomen, which naturally, Raditz blocked with astounding ease.

Raditz didn't want to waste time meaninglessly on already dead zombies, and simply threw a punch towards him, which knocked him square in the nose,

sending him flying, crashing into the tunnel wall.

Nappa didn't want to miss out on any action, and flew forward towards the second zombie, grabbed him by his leg, and hurled him head first into the opposite wall.

It looked as if all hope was lost for Belch, until the sound of rocks moving sounded from the wall where the first zombie was felled, and the monster stood back up,

badly beaten, but still alive.

The creature made it's braves choice at that moment.

Instead of trying to run, and being killed, the monster decided to give it his all, and at the very least, injure him to even such a minscule extent,

as to simply shred a few of the hairs on his leg.

With a new found power, the creature sprant infront of Raditz, aiming to return the punch to Raditz's face,

but Raditz merely crouched down, clenched his open palm into a fist, and threw it into the air as he stood, knocking the zombie square in the jaw,

and the creature went flying into the air towards Nappa.

Nappa responded by springing into the air as well, and it was as if time turned to slow motion, as Nappa kicked the monster in his abdomen,

turned and kicked him once more, but this time to the face.

This was the last attack the zombie could endure, and his head went flying off as Nappa's foot collided with it,

and his headless body fell to the floor with a sickening 'Thud'.

Blood did not even spew from his headless neck, for he was a zombie, and had long since lost all the blood in his body.

Belch's second henchment did not even stir, and simply lay where he had been thrown.

Whether he was still alive or not was a mystery in itself.

Lord Belch himself seemed quite scared at this moment, and unlike his henchmen, who spent their last minutes fighting,

he resorted to once again thinking up an escape plan.

The Saiyans had already seen his plan, and Raditz flung himself at the green, slimy beast, and sent a mighty kick towards the creatures head,

but was shocked to see his foot simply bounce off the monster's head.

Apparently there was more than meets the eye concerning this foul despicable monster of puke, and all that is filthy and rotten.

It was only natural that a creature such as this that loved filth, would make a disgusting, horribly stinking dump,

that smelled of puke, rotten zombie flesh, and month-old dead rats, like this tunnel, his home.

But they could not be fazed by the smell, and the Saiyans thought only of their plan, as if their was no foul smell in the air at all.

The two warriors shot a quick glance at each other, and nodded briefly, indicating that they had a plan.

They would both attack Belch at once.

As unlikely to work as this plan seemed, it was the only one they had, and they decided to give it a try.

They both lunged forward towads Belch, each Saiyan's speed was perfectly in rythm with the other.

Raditz dropped on his palms as he neared Belch, and threw a sweep kick at the lower half of his body, which consisted of nothing but slime.

Belch, apparently had not been expecting this, and Raditz kick knocked him off balance, and he landed flat on his slimy back,

while Nappa flung himself into the air, and landed square on Belch's abdomen, sinking into the slime.

Belch was silent and unmoving for a few moments, before his shocked expression turned into a grin,

and the two Saiyans hardly had time to process the situation, before a burst of rotten puke shot forth from the mouth of Belch,

and the two Saiyans hurled their bodies away in time, just as the puke splattered all around Belch, some even landed on his body,

but it held no effect on him at all.

It would seem none of their attacks would work against him, they needed a distraction...

And that's when it dawned on them:

"The fly honey!", Raditz said, surprised at himself that he had not thought of it sooner.

Reaching into his pocket, Raditz drew out the jar of fly honey, unscrewed the silver lid, and hurled the jar of excessively sticky fly honey

at the monster, who began gobbling it up almost instantly.

The Saiyans knew this was their only chance to defeat him, but instead of lunging towards him aimlessly like last time,

they each began gathering energy into their hands.

In Raditz's hands he held a large ball of blue energy, in Nappa's was red, and they charged it up even further, before they aimed it towards Belch,

and out of their palms shot a stream of energy matching the colour of the ball it once was, and began vapourizing Belch,

who was unaware of the attack, as he was too concered with gulping down his favourite meal to even notice their increase in energy.

"NOOOOO!", Belch screamed, as a blinding white light surrounded his body, and his body began disappearing as the energy tore through him.

The warriors drew even more energy out of themselves, and poured it into the blast, and in moments, Lord Belch lived no longer.

All there was in his place, was tiny pieces of green slime, which lay scattered here and there.

The two Saiyan warriors panted as they tried to regain their breath, but they were happy, as they had finally defeated Belch.

The only thing that they had yet to do, was rescue Vegeta.

And there, in the darkness, behind where Belch once stood, was a moderate sized silver door, the same colour as all doors had been

that they had encountered in Threed.

Behind it, they head muffled sounds, which sounded as if it originated from the mouth of a child.

And it was.

Behind the first ever 'Moderate sized' door in Threed, the two Saiyans found their Prince,

chained to a metal wall, and gagged.

It was apparent Belch did not want him making any noise, especially not with his unfriendly Saiyan guests there.

And Belch had infact not expected Raditz and Nappa to find it.

He did not want them to find him, and had imprisoned him in the most out of the way room of all.

This was also the reason he kept Vegeta gagged, so that even if the Saiyans did defeat him, they would not notice the door,

and leave to search other places of the tunnel.

He had also not expected them to hear Vegeta's gagged noises, but what he was not aware of, was that Saiyan's had more than double the hearing

of an ordinary Human, and therefore, while a normal Human would not have heard the sounds, Saiyans would have, and they did.

Nappa simply tore the weak chains they used to keep Vegeta locked up off the wall, as well as the gag, and was surprised that Vegeta could not have broken it himself.

He was, though he would never dare to voice it, ashamed of the Prince's weakness.

That just added to the list of things wrong with Vegeta.

Not only was he loud, arrogant, thought the world of himself, and thought filth of others, but he was infact a weakling too.

It was for that reason he was able to be held still by two dead zombies, who hardly possessed any grip in their hands.

But Raditz did not want to stall any longer in this pathetic excuse for a hideout, and nor did he want to waste time walking back out.

The only reason they had walked in was to not alert Belch of their presence, as that could have most likely caused trouble.

So now with no further reason to remain silent, Raditz raised his arm to the roof, and fired a powerful blast at it, which tore an adequate whole in it,

giving the two Saiyans enough space to fly through, and that is exactly what they did.

They flew straight through the whole, over the town of Threed, through the tunnel in the graveyard that they had used to gain access to Threed,

flew out of the graveyard, much to their happiness, and from there, flew all the way back to the castle just as the sun's first light began to shine upon

planet Vegeta, which Prince Vegeta complaining loudly all the way there.

After nearly a half an hour, they arrived once again at their home, the castle.

This time with Vegeta.

They also arrived just in time for breakfast.

The King, Queen and Bardock were still in the Hospital when they arrived, still paralysed from Belch's single puke attack,

and would remain so for still four days to come.

Raditz and Nappa took the ungrateful Vegeta to the Hospital to see his parents.

The King and Queen were quite pleased to see Vegeta safe and sound back in the castle's walls, but Raditz was getting impatient,

and was already itching for the money.

Nappa had not been standing quietly either, and cleared his throat quite obviously, and loudly too.

The King of course understood what the "Ahem" meant, and summoned them over to his Royal Hospital Bed to receive their reward.

"Ahem...", the King started.

"As promised, your reward for rescuing Vegeta...", the King stopped, purposefully pausing to add a suspensful effect.

"10,000 Million Zenny.", the King announced to the two eager Saiyans, whose eyes practically bulged out of it's sockets at the amounts.

Raditz took a deep breath, swallowed, and licked his lips before replying:

"That's a lot of cash...".

Nappa was too stunned to even answer, and just stood confused beside Raditz, his mind still registering the amount.

"It sure is. You should be grateful.", the King told them sternly, quite displeased that he was to lose such a large sum of money.

"On top of that, you get an All You Can Eat.", Bardock said from the far right, reminding them of the second biggest reason they agreed to rescue Vegeta.

All in all, it had been a very pleasing day for the two Saiyans.

That is, until after the feast...

The two adolescents had received their large payment, and were in Raditz's room counting the cash,

when they heard a familiar belch from the direction of Vegeta's room, who had gone to bed some time ago.

"Oh, no...", Raditz muttered, skipping to conclusions.

"Hey, if it is really him back again, another 10,000 Million wouldn't be that bad!", Nappa reminded him, and Raditz livened up immediately,

thinking of another large sum of money like this.

Of course, the money had not been divided between the two, each Saiyan had received 10,000 Million zenny individually.

So with that, the two Saiyans went back to check up on Vegeta.

Pushing the door open, it was almost like Deja Vu to the two Saiyans.

The window was wide open, Vegeta was missing from his bed, and the white note had been stuffed under Vegeta's pillow.

Snatching it out again like last time, Raditz began to read it out aloud, eager as Nappa was to see what it read.

"Ha! Ha! I've got your Prince again, fools! You won't find me this time, though! Buuuuuurrp! - Lord Belch, No. II.)

Raditz sighed loudly as he placed the note back down.

It was going to be another long four days...

(The End?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, that's the last chapter completed.

This is once again the second chapter I've written in one day, I'm amazed with myself.

I decided to end the story like this, so I could write a sequel again if I ever wanted to.

So, what did you think of this story?

(BTW, this was infact, the first DBZ story I've ever written.)

You may begin submitting your reviews. 


End file.
